


An Unexpected Twist

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, idk i just kind of threw this together lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug gets in a spot of trouble when an akuma possess one of her dear friends, and this akuma happens to be one that likes playing with her prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I got inspired and pooped it out. ‘Beatrix’ and ‘Queen Bee’ are just names I came up with for that flute/bee type villain/hero that we saw in some of the original Quantic Universe promotional art. Sorry they’re not very original lol. I hope you enjoy!

            “Beatrix, please, you _don’t_ have to do this!” Ladybug implored her friend, her eyes a swirling blend of desperation and worry. Tied up in some isolated warehouse on the outskirts of Paris, the typically competent heroine had allegedly met her match in the face of her akumatised best friend. “This isn’t right, and you know it! I know the real you is still buried in there somewhere.”

            Despite the heroine’s heartfelt pleas, the stark emptiness in her dear friend’s eyes refused to wane. She was completely consumed, a victim to the will of the akuma that altered her heart and psyche. Ladybug found herself at a loss; how was she possibly going to be able to escape such a tenuous situation? She was bound, beaten, beside herself with anxiety and grief. To think that such horrors could befall someone so close to her, so innocent, the least of those that deserved to suffer in this world.

            Ladybug found herself lost and alone. She recalled being knocked out in the midst of her earlier tussle with this girl, afterwards regaining consciousness in this unknown, obscure place. She struggled to accept that she was essentially imprisoned as her mind raced with a thousand different thoughts. She couldn’t call for help; she was sure that there was no one around to hear her. Beatrix was an organized, competent girl; she was the kind of girl that undoubtedly would have taken every precaution to ensure a spotless capture before carrying it out. There was no way Ladybug was going to be able to get through to her. To make matters worse, she didn’t know what had happened to Chat Noir in all of the chaos and commotion. Perhaps she didn’t _want_ to know.

            “Your miraculous stones are mine, sweet Ladybug,” the villain crooned as she stepped before the startled, reluctant hostage. “Papillion has made his demands precise and clear. It would be a shame to come all this way only to turn up empty handed. I’m sure you understand.”

            “I understand plenty!” Ladybug retorted, her eyes dancing with daggers as she struggled against her formidable restraints. “I understand that once again I’ve let someone down. Once again, I was unable to conquer the odds and protect those closest to me. I couldn’t even –!”

            “Shut your mouth!” Beatrix snapped, delivering a sharp slap to the lamenting girl’s cheek. “I didn’t bring you here to listen to you whine and wail about all of your regrets and woes. I couldn’t care less how all of this turmoil is affecting you, although I will admit that your distress adds a pleasant spice to the affair.”

            Ladybug did her best to swallow her tears and focus on the objective. Her friend wasn’t her friend right now; she was being controlled, her consciousness consumed by the devilish akuma that resided inside of her. She fought harder against the contraptions that bound her, hoping that perhaps her good luck hadn’t run out just yet. She couldn’t get to her yoyo or use any of her combat skills while her limbs were repressed, and she didn’t dare call Tikki back and risk revealing her form. Then again, what harm could it truly do? Beatrix’s memories would be sucked up and disappear with the akuma as soon as Ladybug was able to purify it.

            “You won’t get away with this, Papillion. I won’t let you hurt my friend and I won’t let you have my miraculous stones! It’ll take a lot more than a flimsy plan like this to ruin me!”

            Despite her brave words, Ladybug was sure that her friend could sense the bluff on her breath. In all honestly, Ladybug didn’t really have a back-up plan, and she wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen once Beatrix plucked the magical stones from her ears. What if she destroyed them, or was able to transfer them directly into Papillion’s hands through the akuma? Her fears only continued to mount as Beatrix drew closer, caressing Ladybug’s frantic face as she prepared to snatch away everything that she was, everything that she was able to become with Tikki’s help.

            _Someone…please help me…_

            “Ladybug!”

            As if he had the ability to hear her frantic thoughts, Chat Noir came crashing through one of the warehouse windows. The sound of tinkling glass echoed within the expansive storage hall, tiny star-like refractions glittering upon practically every surface as the elusive cat appeared. He stood confidently, intimidatingly before the two girls, drawing his staff and preparing for whatever battle he was about to face.

            “Stop right there, Queen Bee,” he hissed, twirling his baton threateningly. “If you take one step closer, lay one hand on Ladybug, you won’t have any hands left to take those stones back to Papillion.”

            The bubbly bee snickered and waved her hands mockingly in Chat’s direction, turning her back on Ladybug for a moment. “I was so hoping you’d show up sooner rather than later, Chat Noir! You don’t know what your partner looks like without her mysterious little mask on, do you? It wouldn’t be fair for me to make the big reveal without having you here to share in her demise. I wonder if you’ll still even be interested in comforting her once you know her true identity?”

            “Ladybug is Ladybug, mask or not!” Chat swore, racing forward to stop the girl before she could swipe the stones from his partner. “And besides, there’s no way you’ll get the stones to be able to find out!”

            “Oh, really?” she inquired, taking a single step to the side as Chat Noir barely managed to halt his advance. “It seems like you’ve underestimated me.”

            He was truly at a loss for words. The teary eyed girl before his eyes, the girl who was chained up with an expression that communicated she had lost all hope…there was so much, and yet so little, that he understood about her. Oh yes, he recognized her all right. He felt a bought of sickness bubble in his stomach as he realized the girl he had been struggling to save _from_ him was really the girl that had been _saving_ him. Through thick and thin, as both Chat Noir and Felix, this girl, this Bridgette Cheng…she had been a rock, a support for him in a way that words simply couldn’t describe. The only word that he could utter, a word that shook the girl to the core, that spurred an assortment of shock, horror, and confusion in the girl’s light blue eyes…was her name.


End file.
